Redakai: A glimpse into the future
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: A story about what our favorite characters are up to five years later. Please read and review, guys. Chapter one: Ky and Maya (so you don't have to go through any that you don't want to)


**(hopeless, you need to look professional, quick!)**

**:§ Man, I just love making that face. It's so weird *laughs, is not really listening*  
><strong>

**(Turn around and focus, you idiot! We went live a few seconds ago!) **

***spins around really fast* Oh hi! Hi everyone! I, uh, didn't see you there guys. What are you, ninjas?! Well, never mind that- 'CAUSE I'M BACK, BABY! AND BOY, DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE BACK IN MY FAN FICTION EQUIVALENT OF HOME, GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL TERRIBLY! *virtual hugs are sent out to everyone who is currently reading this story. Yes, even you guys who don't even want one. I like to give hugs ^.^*  
><strong>

**To everyone who is waiting for an update to "The Princess(es) of the Kairu", I am really, REALLY,_ REALLY_ sorry. I hit a hard place halfway through chapter six, but AzureOcean22 (who is now a beta reader, which is good for her) is currently helping me to keep going forward from where I left off I don't even ****_know_**** how long ago. That's the sad thing; I don't even know how long it's been since I last typed it. Oh well; it's the life I lead. **

**Now, this story is going to be a bit more... mature, if you know what I mean. Nothing too serious, though; just mentions of it and passionate kissing is all. I've had the talk, I've seen the videos in health class, and I've seen some _insanely _messed up Fan Fictions-some of you guys are really sick in the mind, just so you know-; I have a pretty good idea of what I'm talking about. **

**Disclaimer:(I hate these things; they're kind of depressing) I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu or any of it's characters/merchandise. All rights go to Spin-master and whoever currently owns the copyright(A friend of mine told me that it's not Spin-master's property anymore) **

**Well then, let's get this story started, shall we? **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: Ky Stax and Maya (ages 20 and 19 12, in that order. It is my head-cannon that Maya is younger than Ky)  
><em>

Ky sighed in slight annoyance. "Just so you know, I find your constant staring to be highly distracting" he said, though he didn't even bother to look up from the plans that he was currently working on. (And had been for who knows how many hours)

From her current position sprawled out on her belly across the edge of his bed, Maya smirked at him rather mischievously.

"Oh, I am? My bad, Ky" Maya "apologized" in an overly faked innocent voice. "Gee, I wonder what else I could do to try and _distract _you from your oh so important work." With that, Maya flipped over onto her back and audibly _hmm_'ed to herself, as though she actually had to think of ways to disarm Ky. Truth be told, they both knew all too well that she didn't have too much of a problem in that category.

Ky snorted. "Ok, now your just trying to insult me, Maya" he said, rolling his eyes at her antics. Maya just stuck her tongue out at him playfully before she smiled contently, which left him to his thoughts.

Sometimes, even nowadays, Ky was still very stunned by how much the two of them had changed over the last five years. At the age of twenty, he definitely was nowhere near as cocky and egotistical as he used to be, and he tried to think things out a little more before acting on something. At least, he tried to, anyway. Since he had discovered the prism kairu, he'd dedicated most of his time into studying and practicing it, because he wanted to know all there was to know about the mysterious energy. So far, it was going really well for him. Also, according to what Maya kept telling him, he was rather handsome, even though he felt his appearance had barely changed at all. All that had changed was that he was starting to grow a beard; that's it.

Speaking of Maya, she had, unlike him, almost become a _completely_ different person than the one Ky had known so many years ago. She was sarcastic, bold, mischievous and stubborn beyond all belief. Not to mention sneaky and conniving when it came to getting what she really wanted. But all the same, she was still very kind, easygoing and brilliant. Ky honestly thought she was very beautiful, too. Maya's hair was much longer now, and was hanging loose over her shoulders all the way down to her hips (not that he'd noticed), she was a little shorter than him, and perhaps the most startling difference of all; her markings were completely gone. Once she had started studying prism kairu with him, they had slowly disappeared. Maya had been ecstatic about it, but Ky kind of missed them a little, because they were something that made her special to him. Not that he'd ever dare to tell her that, of course; Maya would be totally crushed if he ever let it slip, and seeing her get upset always tortured him inside.

And, of course, there was the overly stunning fact they were dating. They had been going strong for about three years now, actually. Before that point all those years ago, Ky had never thought he'd find Maya attractive in the slightest. She'd been like a sister to him, his best friend since they were five years old and nothing more, but by the time his seventeenth birthday had rolled around, he began to notice his dear female friend in a_ whole_ new & different light. Never before had he known someone so funny, encouraging and smart, and boy, did he like it quite a bit. Within a week of his seventeenth birthday, Ky had fallen head-over-heels in love with her; within two he had gathered up his courage and told her so, and within three weeks they were officially dating. Now, three happy years later, he was planning to ask her to marry him and start a family.

"Hey, Ky? What are these?" Maya questioned, snapping Ky out of his thoughts. He turned his head- and then nearly collided into hers, their noses scrunched up to each others. It was rather uncomfortable, too.

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed at once, pulling away and rubbing their noses gingerly to soothe the pain.

"Sorry, sorry" Maya apologized with a small chuckle. Ky grinned and gently pressed a little kiss against her lips in forgiveness for startling him. As soon as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, Maya pointed to the plans again, this time with a more expectant look on her face as she lifted herself up and sat on a cleared space on the desk.

"Oh, right! Well, yesterday I found out Prism kairu can be manipulated to change shape, so I want to try and test it to see how far it's limits can really go" Ky explained, running a hand through his tousled black hair. He'd have to cut it again; it was getting way too long.

Maya frowned. "Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me yesterday, then?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You were busy talking to Master Boaddai when I discovered it, and we both had things to do today" Ky reasoned with her. The anger melted away almost instantly, much to his relief. A pissed off Maya was an utterly terrifying sight, especially when that anger was aimed directly in your direction. He could speak from personal experience.

"Oh; Sorry, I had kinda assumed you'd intentionally left me out of it" she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well, it's not like you wouldn't be able to get it out of me within a week or so" Ky teased lightly. Maya just smirked at him.

"I'm glad you've figured out how I work" she commented smugly, leaning forward to gently pat his cheek.

"Speaking of which, what did you come here for?" Ky asked, swatting her hand away with a short laugh.

"What, I can't just come to say hello to my own boyfriend?" Maya feigned offense, placing her hand on her chest.

"Maya, we live together; you see me at least once everyday. There isn't any reason for you to sneak in here to just say hi to me" Ky reminded her, rolling his eyes as Maya pouted at him.

"Fine; you caught me, ok?" she surrendered, holding up her hands in defense, though she still dodged his question. However, he had a pretty good idea of what it was that she wanted.

"You want me to stop working and stay with you for the rest of the night, don't you?" Ky asked. To say that Maya liked to be the center of his attention was an understatement, to say the very least. She just plain _adored_ it, and tried to get it nearly every chance she got. With his level of resistance when it came to her, (or rather, lack there of) that was quite often.

"Yes..." Maya admitted sheepishly, staring down at her feet. "I know you're very busy, though. Maybe I'll just come back later..."

"Alright, that's it!"

Maya squealed in surprise as Ky easily swept her off of the desk and into his arms in one fluid movement. Hey, years of practice can pay of, you know.

"You wanted my attention, Maya? Well, now it's yours for the rest of the night, just like you wanted" he breathed into her ear as he placed her down onto the bed before he eagerly followed suit, pinning her beneath him.

Maya looked up at him with a little uncertainty glittering in her golden brown eyes. "Are you sure you have the time, Ky?" she asked.

"For you, My; anything" he promised as he lowered his head slightly to kiss her neck. Giggling like a drunken idiot, Maya tilted her head to the side a little to allow him even more room.

"I love you, Ky" she murmured in complete and utter bliss.

"I love you, too, Maya" he muttered into the crook of her neck before going back up and all but attacking her lips with an overly passionate kiss. You would have thought their lives depended on that one single kiss. They both sank down lower into the mattress...

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's all you need to know, you little perverts! *chuckles* Don't worry; we'll get back to the happy couple in a different chapter, but for now I think they would appreciate being left alone for a few hours or so. In the meantime, I have an important announcement to make.<br>**

**_*PLEASE READ, GUYS! IT'S IMPORTANT!*_ **

**Guys, we all know and love Cat. Well, she recently posted a story that has to be deleted for no reason whatsoever. And I am angry about it. I'm not saying attack FanFiction, but please give Cat any support you possibly can. Thank you so much for your help.**

** The next chapter will be spent catching up with Boomer. Please read and review, and I shall see you all next chapter. Bye!  
><strong>

**(Cookies to anyone who kept count of how many times I used the word 'really'. Well, that's a wrap, everyone! Time for dinner!) **


End file.
